pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid Ball
'''Squid Ball '''is a game that Tribe Ookga Chaka of Pygmies plays in the Pocket God Comics issue "A Tale of Two Pygmies". Gameplay The game begins with the offical game lizard and one of the team captains calls heads or tails. If the lizard lands on the one that one Pygmy captain called, that Pygmy gets the first pick for the players on his team. The rules of the game are both teams take the sand, stepping onto opposite sides of the court, and then attempt to take out their opponents by throwing the squid at them. If the Squid wraps around one's face or kills, he (also probably she) is out. The team with no more players left standing is the losing team. In the Comic Strip In "A Tale of Two Pygmies: Part 1", Ooga and Klik decide to settle their rivalry in a game of Squid Ball. Klik looses the Lizard Toss, so Ooga picks Booga to be on his team. Klik then picks Dooby. Down to Klak and Nooby (slim pickings according to Ooga), Ooga picks Nooby and that leaves Klak for Klik. Ooga's team decides for Booga to take out Dooby first, Ooga will focus on Klik, and Nooby will try to stay out of the way. On Klik's team, Klik tells everyone to try to hit Ooga with the squid. The game begins, and Klik starts out, angrily throwing the squid at Ooga but missed. Booga grabs the squid and throws it at Dooby, who kicks it back at Booga. The squid hits Booga squarely in the face, sucking his face off and killing him off. Klik says that Booga, their ace in the hole, just ended up with a hole in his head. Nooby, wanting to be Ooga's "Ace Hole", picks up the squid and throws it, accidentally causes it to bounce off a tree and slices off Dooby's head. Klak, wanting to prove he isn't an even more uncoordinated klutz, picks up the squid, runs with it, then slips. The squid, thrown into the air, lands (and inks) on him and kills him. Klik furiously kicks the squid at Ooga, who grabs it and throws it back. However, while he was throwing it, one of its tentacles wraps around his neck. When Klik grabs the squid one tentacle also wraps around his neck. Each pulling one tentacle of the squid wrapped around their necks, Klik and Ooga are pulled toward each other with incredible force, bashing their heads and killing them both. Nooby, the only one left standing, announces that he is the winner and the "Ace Hole" after all. See Also * Squid *Lizard Trivia *It is the first game that the tribe plays, in the comics or elsewhere *The actual rules of the game are unknown, as the tribe played a variation of the game in Issue 6-Booga and Dooby insisted that this was not how Squid Ball was meant to be played. It's likely that there aren't teams in the game, and that it's every pygmy for themselves. Category:Pocket God Comics